


Parting

by RescueWombat



Series: Light Party - FFXIV One-Shots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Hurt with no Comfort, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Roegadyn Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RescueWombat/pseuds/RescueWombat
Summary: It's such sweet sorrow, isn't it?
Series: Light Party - FFXIV One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962985
Kudos: 1





	Parting

“You’re going to do it.”

At Broom’s words, Jarla stopped, closing her eye and letting out a harsh breath before turning to face him.

“And what if I am?” She said, her hand drifting down to Kiku-Ichimonji, as if that would be enough to dissuade the man from trying to stop her.

“Then I’m going with you. I’m not...Jarla, I can’t let you...I can’t lose you too…” Broom said, his face twisted by an uncommon amount of emotion, voice cracking as he looked at her, pleading for her to stay.

“It’s for the good of everyone, Broom. It’s my life in exchange for everyone else’s, and...and I think it’s time.”

“Time? Time for what!? Time for you to throw your life away? Time for you to act like everything you and me and Merrow and Radothgar have gone through together was for nothing!?” The Hyur snapped, his sorrow mixing with fury as he stepped forward and grabbed Jarla by the lapels of her coat.

“You can’t do this! You’re not allowed to go off and die!” He yelled, fat tears streaming down his cheeks as his voice creaked and cracked at the volume of emotion in his words.

“Oh Broom...I’m not going to die,” Jarla said, pulling the young man into a hug, “I’m going to see if I was ever alive in the first place.”

As she stepped away, Broom’s grip fell loose, his arms hanging limply as he sobbed, Jarla’s hand coming down to rest on his head.

“Keep everyone safe for me now, okay little brother?” She said, a small sad smile on her lips as she ruffled his hair one last time.

_ “Stay strong. Keep the faith. At duty’s end we will meet again. We will.” _

**Author's Note:**

> More sad shit, featuring my WOL, Jarla Jacklaw, and my good friend Pixel_Machine's WOL Broom Harlowe. I set this after Mt. Gulg, after the Flood has returned because of Emet's interference, because that just seems like the perfect time to add some angst.
> 
> Go read my friend's fics though, she writes some amazing stuff (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Machine)


End file.
